Odd and Ichigo
by Random Occurance
Summary: Two people connected across two different realities. Is it real or just a dream? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome and thank you for even looking at this story. I haven't really written a serious story, because I'm always afraid of not finishing it and with my writer's blocks, there's always a possibility. This is my first serious story that I've written, so any advice would be helpful. Apart from that, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a well-known fact that Odd Della Robbia had dated every girl in the eighth grade, bar two. One of which, he hadn't really been interested in till now and one which, was too close to another friend. It was warm summer afternoon with slight breeze. Odd was trying to walk to his next class. It was difficult to move forward at all. Hundreds of other kids were pushing past to get to their own next class. Someone shoved Odd out of the way, as they ran past.

"Hey!" cried back Odd. He looked among the crowd, trying to get even a glimpse of the person. Odd noticed that a girl wasn't running to her class, but into the forest. Curiosity took hold, as Odd decided to follow, rather than going to a class he would fall asleep in.

* * *

Odd had never realised that the park was this big! It had taken him an hour to get this far and now he was hopelessly lost. Odd had at this point completely forgotten about his classes this afternoon. A huge opening in the forest suddenly appeared before him. In the centre on a hill, was a large tree. At the base of the tree, a girl was crying her heart out. Odd having dated the majority of the girls in his year, had never seen this girl before. Her cherry red hair blew in the light breeze. It was tied by two red ribbons into pig tails. Her skin was very light and seemed to absorb the sunlight, adding to her beauty. Odd also noticed she was wearing a grey uniform, which not many schools in France enforced. She also was wearing a bell collar, normally worn by a cat. Odd was known to wearing some crazy things. He thought it looked cute on her. Odd walked up the hill at bit. The girl had noticed him. She had beautiful large chocolate-coloured eyes. Odd stopped, as the girl stood up. She seemed to be scared of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. The girl backed away slightly. He wasn't that scary… was he? The girl looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before moving back around the tree to in front of him. She was about to say something, when there was a huge blast of energy. Odd was knocked off his feet and tumbled down the hill. When he got up, he couldn't believe what he could see!

* * *

A person with green hair was floating a few feet of the ground. He wore a dark green and brown shirt and trousers, with his thin midriff showing. He had dark red bandages wrapped around his wrists and low legs and wore dark boots. The stranger had fangs, elf-like ears and the cat-like golden eyes. The person turned and faced the girl.

"You know. I could take you back home, if you come with me, Koneko-chan!" he said, moving closer to the girl. The girl moved back and took something out of her pocket.

"I'm not going back with you, Kish!" she shouted back, with disgust. The girl then kissed the item she had in her hand. "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!". Nothing happened. But the girl seemed to have expected something to happen. The green haired person, apparently named 'Kish', let out a bellow of laughter.

"That's not going to work here." he said, as he flew in closer. The girl was backed into the tree now. "Nothing can prevent you from coming with me!"

* * *

"Hey, Peter Pan! I don't think that girl wants to fly away with you to Neverland!" came a cry from behind Kish. He turned around. The girl was in danger and Odd wasn't going to let him get away with it! He stood in a battle stance. Odd was trained in "Pencak Silat", an art of self defence, although he didn't know how it would help him in fighting a flying opponent, who can shoot energy blasts! Kish stared at him for a moment.

"You dare mock me?" he asked in surprise.

"Please! I've seen worse things in Sissi's home movies!" retorted Odd, with a grin. Energy started to spark around Kish's hands. His eyes narrowed.

"You better run now, if you value your life!" He threatened. The next shout came from the girl.

"Whoever you are, please run!" she pleaded. "I'll be ok, just save yourself!". Odd didn't move from his stance

"Sorry, but I'm not going to leave you in the hands of this maniac!" came his determined shout. Odd and Kish then faced off.

* * *

Xana was now very interested. A being had come out of nowhere, with seemingly the same amount of hatred for humans as he did. A powerful ally perhaps. Xana was also interested in the girl. She seemed abnormal, in his world of norm. He had never seen her before. She wasn't there before, and then suddenly she appeared. Xana decided the best course of action was to investigate further. It was time to deploy his Avatar on a mission. The Xanatar was awoken.

* * *

Energy bolt flew everywhere. Odd ducked and dived to avoid the incoming flash of energy. The bolts were flying everywhere. Kish was enjoying this. Soon this fool would be dead and his Koneko-chan would be force to come with him. Otherwise, she would be stuck here forever. Odd ran and headed for the forest. If he got there, then he could avoid Kish's shots of energy more easily. Kish knew Odd was running and blasted the ground before him. The blast knocked Odd to the ground. When Odd got up, Kish stomped his boot down on his chest, pining him to the ground. The next thing Odd saw, were two swords close to his face. The two Dragon Swords sparked with electricity. Odd struggled to escape.

"I'll admit you were brave to try and defeat me. Brave, but futile." Kish raised his swords above his head. "Farewell." The girl clamped her eyes shut. She was powerless to stop what was about to happen. The twin swords came down.

**Author's Note: That's the end of the first chapter. I'll try and get the next one up soon, within the next couple of weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who gave the feedback. I tried to keep the characters as close as possible to the real thing. Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 2:**

The swords sliced into the ground, very close to Odd's head. The girl had let out a scream, but not for Odd's safety, but for help. Kish turned to see the girl back away, as a stream of low flying black smoke flowed closer to the girl. The smoke started to reform into a being. The person wore a Black and Grey skin-tight suit. On the suit, there seemed to be a symbol of some kind, shaped like an eye. The same symbol was on his forehead. He had also had black hair. The being summoned a large broadsword, again with the same symbol on its hilt, out of the nearby black smoke. The girl was backed right up against the tree, practically leaning on it!

"Who are you or what are you and what do you want with me?" she asked in panic. The warrior's sword was now extremely close to her neck.

"I am the Xanatar known as William, an agent of Xana. Xana wants to know what you are!" The warrior put simply. "Answer!"

The girl didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You do not belong here. Now answer or you shall be removed!" threatened the Warrior. The girl panicked, unable to answer, just staring at the blade. The warrior moved back his sword and raised his hand. Smoke started rose up to the girl's neck. She gagged. Her arms went straight up to her neck. The smoke was chocking her! She fell to the ground gasping for air, which simply wasn't there! The warrior grabbed the girl by the neck and lifted her up to same height as his face. "Now tell me!" he ordered, "What are you and where did you come from!" Just then, a blast of lightning knocked the warrior away. The girl fell to the ground unconscious. The warrior's body started to become pixelized, before returning back to the way it was before. When he got back up, he had a new obstacle to deal with. Nobody hurts Kish's Koneko-chan and gets away with it!

* * *

Odd rolled over on to his stomach with an aching chest. He looked up slightly. William and his new opponent 'Kish' were fighting it out; sword against sword. Down beside the tree, lay the girl, unconscious. With a great deal of pain, Odd managed to get up to his feet. He then started to climb up the hill. William and Kish were so busy with their parrying, that they didn't even notice Odd. Odd kneeled down to check on the girl. She was breathing, just. Odd lifted her back to her feet and let her lean on his shoulder. Without any of the two combatants noticing, Odd escorted the girl to safety. He had to get back to Kadic and warn the others.

* * *

Kish's swords held back the blade of his new opponent. They had been equally matched up to this point. Both of the warriors backed away, swords still in defensive stances.

"I thought you hated the humans." William inquired. "You attacked one, but yet protected another?" Kish smiled slightly.

"You mistake me. I only care about one human. And when I say care, I mean possessive. My Koneko-chan is a toy to me. She keeps me interested."

"Yet I sense you love her." retorted the Xanatar. Kish chuckled at this comment.

"Love has nothing to do with it." His swords electrified again. "But if you want to hurt or kill her, then you have to go through me!" The swords fired off two blasts of electricity.

William shouted "Super Smoke!" and ducked back into his smoke form. He dashed underneath Kish and reformed behind him and swung his Zweihander sword. Kish dodged the attack from behind, by teleporting. He fired a blast of energy at William. It hit the eye symbol on William's sword. The energy got absorbed into the sword and ran up the blade. William then swept the Zweihander across. It fired a blade of energy towards Kish. Kish vanished away in a teleportation. William looked around for the elusive warrior. Then a sword burst through his chest. Kish had teleported behind him. The sword had sliced through the Eye of Xana on William's chest. William vanished in an explosion of black smoke. Kish smiled and wiped the blood of his cheek. He turned to where the girl had been. Kish noticed both the humans were gone. No matter, he would find them where ever they ran to.

* * *

Odd had managed to shoulder the girl all the way back to Kadic Academy. Several things were different than before.

1. The journey back had taken less time than the journey out, even though he was shouldering someone.

2. There wasn't another person in sight. Even the whole Academy was too quiet. It was like nobody else was there.

Odd managed to get the girl up to the Infirmary but Yolanda, the school's nurse, was missing. Since the nurse wasn't there, Odd laid the girl on the bed. Where was everybody? Odd got out his phone and tried to phone the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. He was greeted by answer phones each time. In the dormitories, there was once again a lack of people. He had checked both Aelita's and Jeremie's rooms, but no one was there. Odd entered his and Ulrich's room. He was greeted by the bark of his little faithful dog.

"Kiwi!" Odd was just glad to see someone else around here and that dog was ok! "Where is everybody?"

Kiwi just barked happily, but was just as confused as he was. Odd went back to Jeremie's room to look for some clues about what had happened and why no one was around. As he was searching, Odd found that Jeremie's computer was still on. When he checked it, thousands of lines of code appeared on the screen. A map of Lyoko then appeared beside it and zoomed in on Sector 5. It then showed the inside of the core chamber. Usually at the top, there would be an image of the core, but this time it wasn't the case. An unknown object was in its place. Red warning signs were all pointing to it, displaying different errors. He may not be an Einstein, but even Odd could tell that something major was happening on Lyoko.

"Something's not right on Lyoko." Odd said trying to decipher the warnings. It seemed that even the Supercomputer couldn't calculate or understand what this anomaly was. Then suddenly, the desert sector disintegrated. What ever it was, it was causing Lyoko to become unstable and could destroy itself at any moment. Another screen then popped up. This screen was Supercomputer Temperature. According to the information, the Supercomputer was getting too hot and could either fry itself or explode, taking Kadic along with it! As Odd was trying to get it to enable the safety cooling, there was another screen. The message was pretty obvious. There was a countdown timer. Lyoko would expire when this clock reached zero. Odd had about an hour to get to the lab and sort this entire mess out, before a complete catastrophe.

"Well, looks like it's up to me." Odd said as he got up out of the seat. He looked at the timer again.

"Why do we always leave things like this down to the wire?" Odd then noticed something, he hadn't before. There was a video file that had been open all this time. Odd hadn't even noticed it till now. As he went to select it, Kiwi started to bark. Two swords came down out of nowhere. Odd jumped back, as the computer was cut in halve. Kish fully appeared from the warp.

"Not you again!" shouted Odd, as this was the last thing he needed right now. "I don't have time to play with you right now!" Odd then was about to leave the room, when there was a blast of energy which narrowly missed him. The Dragons Swords sparked with energy.

"Sorry, but I insist." Kish glared at Odd. "Now, where is she?" Odd then realised that he was after the girl, who was also in a place that could soon become ground zero! The timer was counting down, and Odd didn't have much time.

**Author's Note: I decided to give William a bit more of talking role, rather than just his usual "Hail Xana!" I have a bit of coursework coming up soon, but I should be able to upload the next chapter within the next couple of weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I deeply apologies for the lateness of this update. A number of things account to it. First of all, I've had a lot of coursework to on and haven't had that much time for writing. It also took a long time for me to decided on this chapter. I've been having trouble getting it to feel correct. Once again, I'm sorry for it's lateness!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 3:**

Odd ran towards the stairs, carrying Kiwi under his arm, with energy blasts all around him. Kish raced out after him, firing energy as he went. Odd had managed to make it out of the Dormitories, when there was a large explosion, which knocked him to the ground. Kish flew out of the new hole in the side of the building, and came down with his swords. Odd rolled, grabbing Kiwi, as the swords sliced into the ground, where his head had previously been. Kish slashed, as Odd kept dodging the blades by the closest of margins. Odd was knocked to the floor, by another blast to the ground. This was it. He had hoped to go out in a better way than this, not by a psycho, flying, energy firing, sword wielding elf! The stream of black smoke rushed past his head. It reformed in the image of William, the former Lyoko Warrior. Kish glared at him.

"Oh, it's you again." He growled. "Stand aside and let me kill him." William did not move, only summoned his sword.

"Xana can take care of him easily." William stated coldly. "You are the current main threat, therefore you must be eliminated."

Odd slowly got up and backed away from the standoff. If William and Kish wanted to duke it out, that was fine by him! William glanced at him.

"Oh by the way." He said as Odd stopped. "Don't think you're getting away, Lyoko Warrior. I will deal with you and the girl later!" Odd nodded, picking up Kiwi and ran off in the direction of the Administration Building.

* * *

Odd ran down the hallway and entered the infirmary. The girl was still lying unconscious on the bed. Kiwi jumped up on to the bed and licked her face. The girl slowly came to, pushing the slobbering dog away.

"Uh… where am I?" she asked quietly, looking around the infirmary. Odd decided that they didn't have enough time to sit around.

"Can you walk?" he asked. The girl moved her legs, so that she was in a sitting position.

"I think so…" she started, when a blast of energy blew a hole in the wall and shattered the window. The girl jumped to her feet, and darted to the door. "What was that?"

"I think William and Kish are fighting it out for round two." said Odd as he looked out the hole, trying to spot the combatants. The girl looked at him in shock.

"You mean Kish is here?" she shouted. Odd walked over to her and nodded.

"Oh yeah, he's defiantly here. In this building to be exact." he then grabbed the girl's hand. "This area is about to become ground zero, so we need to run. Come on Kiwi!" Odd shouted to his faithful dog as he ran out the room, with the girl in tow.

* * *

Odd could see the exit in sight. Suddenly a warp appeared in front of the exit. The girl stopped instantly. Kish now stood in front of them.

"Hand the girl over now!" He demanded. Odd turned to girl, who was now hiding behind him.

"I'm sorry, but like I said before, I can't let you take her." Odd didn't move an inch. Kish moved closer, swords ready to slash down. Odd stood his ground. Kish raised his swords. A blade of energy came out of nowhere and smashed Kish through a nearby wall. William ran towards Kish, Zweihander raised. It came down, only to be blocked by Kish's Dragon Swords. Kish was pinned against a wall, but wasn't giving up. The swords sparked as neither side gave away an inch. Odd decided that now was his time to run for it. He ran to the exit and turned to check on the girl. She was still standing in the same spot as before. She hadn't moved at all. He tried to persuade her to come over. She stood there shivering with fear, shaking her head rapidly, with her eyes clamped shut. She feared William a lot more than Kish, apparently.

* * *

The girl stood drenched in terror. She then felt a warmth wrap around her hand. She opened an eye. The boy with the weird hair was holding her hand.

"It's ok; I'm here to protect you." He reassured her. "We have to leave though; otherwise Kish will catch up with us." The boy started to walk away, still holding her hand. Though hesitant at first, the girl eventually followed. They ran for a while till they got to a gym. The boy slammed the door shut.

"We should be safe now but we still need to hurry." He walked over to one of the other doors. "We just need to make it through here and we'll be safe from them."

He then turned to her. "I completely forgot to introduce myself. The name's Odd Della Robbia." Odd offered his hand.

"Momomiya Ichigo." She shook his hand. "Thanks for risking your life to save me."

"No problem, it's what I do." Ichigo found this hard to believe. How could someone be so calm about what had just happened?

"Odd is a strange name." Ichigo pointed out.

"It's not strange, it's odd!" Odd retorted.

Ichigo laughed a bit. "I guess that's your chat up line? Odd by name, odd by nature?"

Odd looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Ichigo means Strawberry, doesn't it?"

Ichigo nodded "Yes, it means Strawberry in Japanese."

"I thought so!" Odd announced in victory. "My friend Yumi is trying to teach me and my other friend Ulrich how to speak Japanese. It's not going too well and I only know a few words."

* * *

There was a loud explosion, smashing several windows near the roof of the gym.

"Sounds like William is keeping Kish preoccupied." Odd turned back to Ichigo. "We need to keep moving." They went through into the changing rooms and then into the back hallway.

"Aren't we supposed to be trying to get away from this place?" inquired Ichigo. They seemed to be going deeper into it.

"We are. In fact, our escape route is just behind this door." Odd opened the red door at the end of the corridor. There was a tunnel that led down. There was a horrible stench emanating from it. Ichigo immediately covered her nose.

"What is that smell!" she asked, as Odd just laughed.

"That would be sewers." He sniffed the air. "Strange, I don't really notice it anymore."

"We're going down into sewers?" Ichigo asked with a hint of shock.

"Do you have a better plan?" Odd answered back. "Come on, Kiwi" Odd and his little dog started walking down the tunnel.

Ichigo sighed. She would have to follow them. Rather this than getting captured by Kish or this William.

* * *

Once they reached the sewers, Ichigo found that there were three skateboards and two scooters already placed. Odd took a skateboard and Ichigo took one of the scooters. Kiwi decided to just run behind them. After a short while, they reached a ladder at the end of the pathway. When they climbed up, there was a bridge leading to an old and run down factory.

"Where are we going now?" Ichigo asked as Odd started to walk across the bridge.

"This factory." Odd could see that, Ichigo couldn't see the point in going here. Odd had to get down into the Lab and fix the Supercomputer before it blows, taking the whole city with it. "Our secret base is hidden below it. Inside is a Supercomputer, which is about to go meltdown. I have to stop it."

"And this is going to be safe from Kish and William, how?" Ichigo was a bit sceptical about an old run down factory being safer against those two.

"It has a secret, which is one of the safer places to be." Odd tried to word it a bit more careful that usual. He didn't know how to break the news that there was a whole virtual world down there.

"Ok, lead the way." Ichigo still wasn't convinced, but she knew Odd knew what he was doing. Once in the factory, they swung down chains to get to the production floor. Odd put down Kiwi and they went into the elevator. Odd pressed one of the larger buttons and the metal shutter closed down. The lift started to descend.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Tokyo Mew Mew**

********Chapter 4:

After a couple of moments, Ichigo watched as Odd pushed the same button again, stopping the lift. He then opened up the panel and revealing a number pad. He typed in four numbers, before closing it again. Ichigo looked on with awe. The wall lifted up to reveal a large steel door, which had a large circular lock. The bolts around the lock opened individually and the door opened. The room was based around a central interface. It had multiple screens, each displaying different things. In the centre of the room was a holographic display, but Ichigo didn't know what it was of. Odd immediately rushed over to the interface and sat in the chair. He started to type furiously, with moments of staring in puzzlement. Odd knew he wasn't Einstein, but he needed to sort out this problem fast. Jeremie had attempted to teach them how to use the Supercomputer in his absence, but Odd still wasn't up to scratch. He glanced over at Ichigo. She was eyeing the holographic display.

"What is it?" she asked, indicating the display.

"That's Lyoko." Odd put simply. Knowing Ichigo probably didn't know what he meant by that, he continued "Lyoko is a virtual world connected to our own. It was created by Franz Hopper as a world for him and his daughter, Aelita. A world without danger. Unfortunately it isn't as pretty as it usually is." Just then, the Ice Barrier disintegrated out of existence. Ichigo turned to Odd. "What just happened?"

Odd turned back to the main screen. "I don't know. There's something in the core, which is causing Lyoko to become unstable!" He continued to type away. The image of Lyoko on hologram switched to the Holosphere (A more detailed image of Sector Five). The image zoomed in on the core room, displaying the anomaly at the centre. It looked almost like a black hole from these images. Ichigo notice that there was smoke starting to enter the room.

"Is that normal?" she inquired.

Odd just shook his head. "Lyoko's falling apart and the Supercomputer is overheating!"

"Can't you activate the cooling or something?"

"I've already tried that. It's just not responding!" Odd didn't know what to do. Then he noticed something. The video file he had spotted earlier was still there. Intrigued, he opened it.

* * *

A video of Jeremie sitting in the lab, opened up. "Odd, if you are hearing this, then it means that I have failed to stop it." He started, referencing the anomaly. "I have tried everything I can here to stop this anomaly, but none of my attempts have succeeded." The image paused for a moment of thought. It then continued. "This anomaly doesn't appear to be of this world. It could be inter-dimensional. To cut a long story short, something is in this reality that doesn't belong here. This can be an item or a person." The image paused again, looking at the on screen information and sighed. "Odd, unfortunately there is no other way to fix this. You are going to have to go to Lyoko and try to find a way to fix the problem there. I'm sorry to have to send you, but it's the only way to fix things. Good luck Odd." The screen then went blank, there was a bit of static. The video then ended.

* * *

Odd sat watching the blank screen for a couple of minutes. He then turned to Ichigo. Ichigo was visually distressed.

"That means just by me and Kish being here… Odd, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo was trembling and looked about to breakdown into tears. Odd reflected for a moment. Jeremie and the others were gone, apparently. But would it be possible to reverse what had happened? If Ichigo and Kish went back through the anomaly, would everything return to normal? What ever the plan was, he had to go to Lyoko. Since the Supercomputer was about to exploded, he didn't want to leave Kiwi or Ichigo in the blast zone, so he would have to bring them as well. He got up and hugged Ichigo to comfort her.

"Ichigo, it's ok." He spoke in a soft voice. "It's not your fault. You didn't mean to come here in the first place. But I have a plan to fix all of this and I need you and Kiwi to come with me."

Ichigo turned to him. "Why do we need to come?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get atomized when the Supercomputer explodes!" Odd smiled.

"Ok, but where are we going?" inquired Ichigo, as Odd raced back over to the interface. He rapidly typed something on the keyboard. He then ran back and grabbed her hand. "We need to go down a level, quickly!" They raced back to the elevator, with Kiwi in tow.

* * *

The lift descended another level. In this level, there were three golden pillars which had an uncountable number of wires coming out of the top. The pillars seemed to be hollow.

"Kiwi, stay here." Odd told his little dog. The dog was sitting quite happily in one of hollows inside a pillar. Odd next turned to Ichigo.

"You go inside here." He said motioning one of the other pillars. Tensely, Ichigo stepped inside the pillar. She looked around, still looking worried.

"Uh, Odd what is this?" she asked meekly.

Odd just grinned. "It's a scanner," the door then started to close, "Don't worry about it! I was worried the first time I got scanned!" His final words being shouted on the other side. With Ichigo inside her scanner, Odd darted over and got in his, just as the door was closing.

* * *

Inside the scanner, it was pitch-dark. Ichigo tried to look around, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Then the lights came on. There was then an updraft coming from the floor. Ichigo was then lifted from the floor. Ichigo closed her eyes as a ring came down and seemed to scan her. There was then a strong gust of wind, which blew Ichigos hair up and there was a flash of light. The door of the scanner opened; empty as if nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but next chapter they go to Lyoko! Expect a lot of action in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to get this update**** out. I've found it hard to get this chapter feel right. Still not very sure if I have.****  
**

**Chapter 5:**

When Ichigo opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was in an inverted bowl-shape blue room. The walls had lots of panels joined together and seemed to be constantly moving. On the floor, there was a weird symbol of what appeared to be an eye. She had seen it before. It was the same symbol that had appeared on that strange warrior, William. Then Ichigo fell to the ground. As she got up, Ichigo heard someone say, "No wonder they call you a strawberry." She turned around. Odd landed on the ground, but he looked different than before. He was dressed in a purple skin-tight suit, which had a silver belt and shoulder pads. For some reason, Odd now had cat-like features. He had a pair of cat ears and paws. Surprisingly Odd even had a tail!

"Odd, what's with that outfit and where are we?" Ichigo had many questions which needed answering. Odd was more interested in the outfit Ichigo was now wearing.

"This is Lyoko, that virtual world you saw in the Lab." answered Odd, walking a bit closer. "Our real forms got virtualized into Lyoko and we get these forms, which have powers and weapons." He looked over her once more. "Can you get anymore pink?"

Ichigo was confused by that last statement. What did he mean about "more pink"? Then Ichigo realized she wasn't wearing her regular clothes. She looked down and saw that she was in her Mew form. Like in her Mew form, Ichigo's hair was bright pink. She wore a bright pink dress with matching gloves. A bell jingled as her tail swayed back and forth.

"Hey, you've also got cat features too. Glad I'm not the only one anymore!" Odd had been picked on for everyone else getting cool forms and he got to be a giant purple cat! He had to admit it, but this form had started to grow on him after a while. Odd looked around. "I wonder what Kiwi looks like?" They both looked around for a while, trying to find him.

"Here he is…" Ichigo had finally found him. Odd raced over to see what had changed. "… and he looks normal." Apparently Kiwi didn't have that much of an imagination. He looked exactly the same as he did on Earth. The little dog barked happily at all the attention.

* * *

There was a large rumble, as the ground started to shake.

"We need to hurry!" Odd turned to Ichigo. "We have to get to celestial dome, so that we can get to the core!" He stated to run to a gap in the bowl-like wall. Ichigo followed him out to a small path, which hit a dead-end. Odd looked puzzled at the wall.

"That's strange. Jeremie and Aelita removed the switch and the changing core zone, when the rebuilt Lyoko."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo, puzzled as ever. Odd turned around, with a worried look on his face.

"When we first arrived here, we needed to run through a randomly generated core zone and had to press a switch before the timer runs out. When Sector Five was rebuilt, that feature was removed. It means that this is going to be a lot more dangerous than I first thought." The wall started to open up, a piece at a time, like a thousand doors. "There is going to be time limit and in that time limit, we need to press a switch to proceed to the lifts."

"How long do we have?"

"About 3 minutes," answered Odd, just as the wall finished opening and a hallway had appeared.

* * *

The trio ran down the hallway until they reached a room. The room had a blocky design, with random pits which seemed to go deep into the ground. Over on the opposite wall, Ichigo could see the switch. The switch was also in the shape of the strange eye. A block of the floor started to lower. There was a strange groan coming from it. Ichigo turned to see four monstrosities lurch out of the passage. Their lower bodies were snakelike, as they pulled themselves along using long stick-like arms. Their, what presumably was their head areas, had no eyes and instead had the strange marking. Ichigo looked over at Odd. Odd didn't seem to be at all afraid, if not excited.

"Looks like Xana sent us a welcoming committee!" He said as he strangely held one of his wrists in the other hand. One of the creatures spat out three lasers. Ichigo tried to dodge, but was about to be hit by them. Odd jumped in front shouting "Shield!" with his arms together. A purple see-through energy barrier appeared and absorbed the shots. Odd then aimed his arm at one of the creatures, again holding it with his other arm.

"Laser Arrow!" What seemed like an arrowhead came out of his paw and hit the monster. The monster exploded, with its guts flying to the ground and quickly vanishing.

"Creepers are weak monsters, but have pretty powerful lasers. They're basically Xana's cannon fodder in this sector." explained Odd, as he managed to hit another Creeper. "Do you have any weapons? I really need to get to that switch!"

Ichigo glanced back at her tail ribbon. If this form looks like her Mew form, then maybe she had her weapon as well.

"Strawberry Bell" she shouted, hoping for the best. A hollow pink heart shaped device with a bell at its centre, appeared in Ichigo's hand.

"That's your weapon?" Odd looked at the little instrument in dismay. It looked useless to him.

"It's my Strawberry Bell and it's more powerful than it looks!" Ichigo winked as she turned to the three Creepers nearest to them. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she shouted. The bell rung as several hearts made of energy came out. The three Creepers got hit by the hearts and disintegrated. Odd stood there, jaw wide open. It did that? Ichigo turned around and smiled. "I think I got you covered." Odd came out of his trance and nodded.

"Ok, I'll get the switch. I don't know how much time we have left!"

* * *

Odd ran to the other side of the room. Then he noticed that he was being followed. Kiwi was keeping up with him, enjoying the run. The floor panel in front of Odd opened and five more Creepers came out. Ichigo was busy with the six that were after her. Odd aimed at the first one. Surprisingly, it was not Odd who fought them. Kiwi ran up and barked at the creatures who had threatened his master. The Creepers were surprised at the appearance of the small dog and were unsure what to do. Kiwi was too small for them to hit him. The first Creeper roared and tried to hit the little dog with one of its forelimbs. Kiwi managed to dodge this and bit the limb. The other four Creepers tried to help their comrade, but failed to do anything to the little dog. Odd just stood there watching the scene, when he realised that timer was going to run out soon. He started to climb the wall, using his claws. One of the Creepers opened fire at him. He managed to hold on with one paw and opened fire with the other. The creeper exploded as Odd kept climbing. Odd reached out and pressed down on the key. The layers slipped back into the wall. A door opened and they had access to the next area. Odd jumped down, letting out a hail of Laser Arrows, destroying the remaining Creepers that Kiwi couldn't destroy. When he landed, he saw that Ichigo had already destroyed the Creepers that were attacking her.

"So, where to now?" inquired Ichigo.

"The timer has stopped, so we can move onto the next area of the sector and to the core of Lyoko." answered Odd, who knew that the worst was still yet to come.

* * *

The next room was curved with tracks running up and down. Ichigo assumed that this was the inside of the outer wall of the sphere.

"Where do we go now?" She asked Odd. Odd was watching down below. His face lit up.

"We jump now!" he said pushing Ichigo and off the edge and jumping off with Kiwi in his arms. Ichigo thought she was going to fall to her death, but surprisingly hit a flat surface. Odd and Kiwi also landed on it as well. They were on a lift, which seemed to travel around the outer edge. Ichigo pulled herself back onto her feet.

"It seems that the whole sector has reverted back to its original state." Odd remarked, looking around. The lift came to an abrupt stop. Odd ran off the platform to a door that had just appeared, shining a bright light as it opened. Ichigo followed him through.

**Author's Note: It's getting closer to the end of this part of the crossover. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


End file.
